Friends never say
by x-Hallelujah-x
Summary: oneshot Naruto and Sasuke think of the battle at the valley of the end while watching a sunset ‘I did say it Naruto, I left you to die, yet like a phoenix you rise form the ashes, why Naruto? Why can’t you just leave me alone?’ no yaoi intended.


I don't own Naruto or the song friends never say goodbye

Right so heres another little music inspired ramble I came up with while reviseing for exams, please keep in mind that I wrote it in about half a hour while suffering with a hangover, yes I know my fault entirely espechally because I'm not used to drinking but hey it was old years night/new years day so shoot me :3, anyway let me know what you think. Thanks.

-Rin

* * *

Friends don't hurt each other

Friends don't betray each other

And above all

Friends never say goodbye

_**There isn't much I haven't shared  
With you, along the road  
And through it all there'd always be  
Tomorrow's episode  
Suddenly that isn't true  
There's another avenue  
Beckoning, the great divide  
Ask no questions, take no side  
Who's to say who's right or wrong  
Whose course is braver run  
Still we are, have always been  
**__**Will ever be, as one**_

Naruto watched a flock of birds fly towards the sunset from the wall of his home village. The blood red sky reminded him of the crimson eyes he had looked into in a place called the valley of the end, oh the irony that name held, for it was the place in which his best friend ended their friendship.

_**What is done, has been done for the best  
**__**Though the mist, in my eyes, might suggest  
**__**Just a little confusion, about what I'll lose  
**__**But if I started over, I know, I would choose  
**__**The same joy, the same sadness, each step of the way  
**__**That fought me and taught me, that friends never say  
**__**Never say goodbye**_

A cloud of flame

_**Never say goodbye**_

Unbearable burning pain

_**Never say goodbye**_

Deep blue shocked eyes staring into orbs of stunned crimson,

'_In that moment I knew he was serious'_

_**Never say goodbye

* * *

**_

Sasuke sat on a high up branch of a tree in the forest of rice country, the red sky reflected on his face and in his, for now, onyx eyes. He thought of his home and the things he left behind, a few names came to mind but he quickly cast them aside cursing himself for being weak and thinking of such things.

However as always, one name and face refused to budge, a sunny-golden haired boy with eyes as deep as and the colour of a rich and clear blue sky with a stupid grin stretched across his face.

_**Suddenly that isn't true  
**__**There's another avenue  
**__**Beckoning, the great divide  
**__**I would choose  
**__**The same joy the same sadness each step of the way  
**__**That fought me and taught me that friends never say  
**__**Never say goodbye**_

A ball of blood red chakra swirled in his clawed hand, those deep blue orbs had turned to crimson slits

_**Never say goodbye**_

The chirp of a thousand birds filled the valley

_**Never say goodbye**_

Orb and chirp collided and light exploded from the collision point

_**Never say goodbye**_

'_A scratch appeared on my forehead protector as my hand went through your chest, your just to stubborn to die Naruto, I'm glad'

* * *

_

'_**There isn't much I haven't shared  
With you, along the road  
And through it all there'd always be  
Tomorrow's episode  
Suddenly that isn't true  
There's another avenue  
Beckoning, the great divide  
Ask no questions, take no side  
Who's to say who's right or wrong  
Whose course is braver run  
Still we are, have always been  
**__**Will ever be, as one'

* * *

**_

'_**What is done, has been done for the best  
**__**Though the mist, in my eyes, might suggest  
**__**Just a little confusion, about what I'll lose  
**__**But if I started over, I know, I would choose  
**__**The same joy, the same sadness, each step of the way  
**__**You fought me and taught me, that friends never say  
**__**Never say goodbye  
**__**Never say good bye'**_

'_I did say it Naruto, I left you to die, yet like a phoenix you rise form the ashes, why Naruto? Why can't you just leave me alone?'_

'_If I did who would be there to drag your sorry ass back from hell'_

'_Why do you have to be so stubborn, you fool Naruto! I'm never coming back!'_

'_Because true friends never say goodbye Sasuke'_

A single crystal tear fell and made a trail down both boys faces and then it was lost in eternity.

For a certain blonde ninja his determination was rekindled and he felt more certain than ever, he would train harder and harder and when the time finally came, he would bring his friend back, believe it!


End file.
